mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Please read and follow it. Thank you! Wiki Rules: *Do NOT edit other people's work. Editing another users work must only be done with their permission; This includes grammar, spelling checks and adding on categories. *Do NOT take other people's creations and post it here. That included artworks, written works and any other form of creativity that isn't done by you. If you have permission from the creators, please provide it! *Absolutely NO ADULT CONTENT (Gore, vore, drug, politics, etc). Users who upload such will be banned for a significant amount of time and have the content removed. *'Only RP with accepted characters.' *Only these following categories is allowed. Do not create new categories without the admins' written permission. **Browse: For pages with wiki-related information. **World: For pages with Mieres-related information. **NPC: For pages of Non-playable characters. **Character: For pages of RP characters. **Pending Character: For pages of RP characters that are ready to be reviewed. **Accepted Character: For pages of RP that has been reviewed and accepted by admins. Only admins can add pages to this category, no exception! **Location: For location pages. **Organization: For organization pages. **Vieti: For pages with characters or location in the kingdom of Vieti. **Clavoie: For pages with characters or location in the kingdom of Clavoie. **Esclas: For pages with characters or location in the kingdom of Esclas. **Humanoid: For pages with characters from the humanoid's race. **Beastmen: For pages with characters from the beastmen's race. **Aether: For pages with character from the aether's race. **'Note: Hybrid characters must use the categories of the two races their parents are from.' RP Rules: *'Grammar and Spelling': Please use the best grammar, punctuation, and spelling that you are capable of; including capitalization where appropriate. If you need help, type your posts in a word check first, or use the spellcheck feature of your internet browser. Please proofread all posts before you submit them. *'Style': All roleplaying posts are to be written in prose using the past tense. *'Godmodding': Please portray your character's abilities appropriately for their abilities and experience. This includes randomly adding skills never mentioned prior. Godmodding is especially poor behavior in a PvP scenario. *'Bunnying': Please do not control another player's character without their permission. If you have permission, indicate this in the post that you control them in. *'RPing Courtesy: '''Do not excessively criticize other RPer's performances unless they've broken any other rules listed here. Do not excessively rush other RPers' to make posts. Ask once when they will post if needed, then leave it be. Additionally, be nice to other RPers, and include new members often. In general, try to make this a nice community. *'Content': Disturbingly graphic content is not allowed in the roleplay. Any material that is sexually suggestive or reasonably violent should be labeled with a warning at the start of the thread. If you have any questions as to what is or isn't acceptable, feel free to contact a moderator. *'Force Shipping''' - Trying to force someone else’s character in a relationship with your characters. This is a huge no, not without proper discussion and planning, and characters development time. *'Player vs Player': Players are not allowed to kill another player's character without consent, regardless of the character or player's activity. Any direct combat between player characters should be handled delicately. Players are expected to maintain open and respectful communication throughout and agree on all battle outcomes. Typically, players only assign damage to their own characters. This means a post should end mid attack, so the other character may react to it as they would. *'Player vs NPC:' Players are not allowed to kill NPCs unless it's created by the same person, or without the creator's permission. The same apply with location and/or enemies. *'RP Leaders:' The RP Leader, unless otherwise specified, is the person who first posted the RP. This person is the one deciding the events of the RP, the NPC's actions, and the inclusion of any NPCs. If any participants in the RP wish for something to happen, talk with the RP leader. Hopefully, they'll be receptive of your ideas. *'Harassing someone about to reply to your thread': A gentle reminder every now and again is fine (and usually welcome), but constant bombardment of their wall complaining you aren’t getting as much attention as other thread partners is rude. *'Turn Skips: '''It is in very bad nature to skip someone's turn after a few hours or even a day or three. After five days, if the person has not explained their lack of posting, it is fair to skip their turn. If someone will be absent for a length of time, and asks that the other players not skip them, it is best to abide by their wishes. *'Interrupting someone else’s thread without prior discussion/permission': If you have an issue with the owner, talk to them in a private message about it. *'Ignoring a roleplayer's rules/about/headcanons: They make these for a reason, usually spending a lot of time and effort on them and if you take the time to read them, you can avoid getting into problems while RPing with them. *'''Expecting people to drop everything to answer your thread: Real life responsibility and health come before any threads. Chat Rules: DO NOT: *Spam. Chat mods or admins will ask you to stop at the soon-to-be spam and/or if it annoys a lot of users and then kick you. Repeat offense will earn you a chat ban. *Insult the Chat Moderator/Admins. Need I say more? *Link images or sites which contain sexual content. Any instance and you will be kicked immediately and a ban may be placed upon you by choice of the moderator. *Advertise other wikis. You are allowed to link an article or image but asking users to come to another wiki is prohibited. *Drugs, gender, politics, sexuality and religion-related topics should be limited. Chat Moderators may choose to revoke this rule if they see fit that it is not going to get out of hand. *Force a user to tell you their personal information. If the user asks you not to, you must stop. If the user does tell you freely, then it is fine. *Flame others. Attacking someone or insulting someone extensively, is both rude and disrespectful. You will be kicked if you are warned and don't stop. *Bring arguments from another place to the chatroom. Warning will be given and if you choose to ignore it, you will be kicked. *Harass other users via PM. DO: *Be courteous, say hello. Wikis are filled with many people who you can make friends with and talk to. So don't be shy. *Respect the Chat Moderators. They have earned their position and so should deserve extra courtesy. *Be helpful and useful. If a user who is new to wikia shows up, take the time to welcome him and answer any questions he may have. *Be yourself and have fun. Chat Moderators reserve the right to enforce and modify these rules as they see fit under varying circumstances. Category:Browse